


Signal

by snotboy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Nayeon is basically Iron Man, Strong Tzuyu, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on the Signal MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotboy/pseuds/snotboy
Summary: “Nayeon!” God this could not be happening, “Oh my god are you okay?” Tzuyu asked as she frantically reached for Nayeon’s hand to pull her to her feet. Tzuyu managed to get Nayeon to her feet, but Nayeon lost her balance. She tripped over her own feet and right into Tzuyu’s chest.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Signal

Nayeon ran a tired hand through her hair as she put the finishing touches on the small device in front of her. With a soft click she had everything in place. All she needed was a test subject. So she whipped around in her desk and immediately laid eyes on one of her roommates.

“Jihyo!” She yelled, startling the poor girl so much she almost fell off her bunk, “Come here.” 

“No!” Jihyo whined, “I’m trying to study.”

“Well so am I,” Nayeon deadpanned.

“You’re ahead though!” Jihyo shut her book with a huff, “What are you even making this time?”

“Come and see,” Nayeon said with a grin as Jihyo pushed herself off the top bunk. Her robotic eye flashed bright blue when she landed awkwardly on the ground but she dusted herself off and came to Nayeon’s desk without a problem. 

“It just looks like a pen.” Jihyo said as she picked up Nayeon’s latest invention. Before Nayeon could stop her Jihyo pressed down on the only button on the device and flashed a blue light in her own face. “Woah…” Jihyo shook her head, “How did I get down here? Do I need to recalibrate?”

“Nope,” Nayeon smirked and snatched her device back, “That’s the power of this bad boy. Hold on, let me give you a demo.” She said before taking in a deep breath and yelling “Sana!” At the top of her lungs. There was a loud bang in the bathroom before the door slammed open.

“What?” Sana’s irritated voice came from the empty doorframe.

“Oh Sana…” Jihyo cooed, rushing forward with her hands out, blindly trying to find their roommate.

“Jihyo!” Sana screeched, “What are you doing! Get your hands off my tits!”

“Fuck I’m sorry!” Jihyo cringed immediately and pulled her hands back to her chest.

“I heard tits!” Mina said just then as she came into the room, “Who’s tits are we talking about?”

“No one’s!” Sana shrieked as she abruptly popped back into visibility. She was holding a towel over herself frantically which Mina raised an eyebrow at. 

“I should have known it would be your tits.” Mina said simply as she walked forward to plop a small plastic bag on Nayeon’s desk. “I brought snacks and sleeping pills for our resident insomniac.”

“Oh fuck off,” Nayeon grumbled, “I’m not an insomniac- just a hard worker.

“Well, your thoughts are loud and I want to get sleep tonight so.” Mina shrugged and pushed the bag closer to Nayeon. Without saying a word Nayeon held her device up to Mina’s face and pressed the button. A flash of blue light went off and Mina blinked, confused. “Wait…” She glanced around frantically while Jihyo yelled.

“Oh!” Jihyo pointed frantically at Mina, “I get it now! It erases!”

“Exactly,” Nayeon smirked. Mina, who must have been picking up on Jihyo and Nayeon’s thoughts, scowled.

“How dare you erase my memory!” She yelled.

“It was just a couple seconds. Like, half a minute max.” Nayeon shrugged.

“You need to call that an Eraser.” Sana said sagely as she curled up on the bunk beneath Jihyo’s. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Nayeon smiled, “I’m showing it to Professor Kang tomorrow. Do you think she’ll like it?”

“Professor Kang loves everything you show her.” Mina rolled her eyes, “She’d be a fool not too.”

“That’s a good point actually.” Jihyo said with a yawn. A small spark of electricity fell out of her lips.

“Do you need me to recalibrate you?” Nayeon asked gently. Jihyo blushed.

“Maybe.”

-

Professor Kang loved it. So did her teaching assistants. Jeongyeon and Momo spent a full half hour tinkering and experimenting with the Eraser while Professor Kang helped Nayeon fill out the usual paperwork. Part of the rules for Nayeon getting to attend Academy were that she had to register everything she made. Everyone else had to register their powers, so she had to register the equivalent: her tech. 

There wasn’t a problem until Nayeon made her way out of Professor Kang’s office. As Nayeon was closing the door behind her she turned and ran right into what felt like a brick wall. She went crashing to the ground as a familiar voice reached her ears.

“Nayeon!” Tzuyu gasped, “Oh my god are you okay?” She extended a hand and Nayeon’s cheeks flushed crimson. Nayeon panicked. She did the only thing she could think of. The flash of blue made Tzuyu’s eyes glow a color Nayeon had never seen before. Tzuyu blinked a couple of times before cocking her head to the side. Wordlessly she held her hand out again to help Nayeon to her feet and Nayeon accepted, breathing a small sigh of relief.

“How- How’s it going?” Nayeon stuttered, internally cursing herself for sounding so awkward. 

“Oh!” Tzuyu gasped, “I’m on my way to see Professor Bae. She wanted to run some tests with Myoui Mina. You know Mina right?” Nayeon nodded dazedly, “Well, Professor Bae wanted to see what Mina’s manipulations do to me. Cause, you know,” Tzuyu chose that exact moment to flex her arm muscles and Nayeon might as well have died then, “I’ve got strong muscles. The brain is a muscle too!” Tzuyu smiled brightly.

“That’s… not true.” Nayeon deadpanned. Shit. That was the wrong thing to say. Tzuyu’s face fell and she glanced off to the side awkwardly.

“Well I guess we’re not all geniuses like you,” Tzuyu giggled awkwardly and Nayeon really didn’t have a choice. Her hand moved before she even processed what she was doing and the bright blue light flashed over Tzuyu’s features again. Tzuyu gasped quietly this time, and blinked rapidly.

“I- well,” Tzuyu shrugged, “What were you doing in Professor Kang’s office?” She asked, sweet smile back on her face.

“Oh!” Nayeon pushed the Eraser into her pocket, “Nothing. Just… getting parts!” Nayeon nodded along to her own lie, “Had to recalibrate Jihyo um… you know Park Jihyo right?”

“Yeah!” Tzuyu smiled brightly and Nayeon felt her cheeks light up. “Oh! Do you have class soon?”

“Yep,” Nayeon nodded, “Professor Son’s class, in a couple minutes. She awkwardly adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

“That’s on the other side of campus,” Tzuyu bit at her bottom lip, “Let me carry your bag.”

“Are you sure?” Nayeon asked, “It’s pretty heavy.” 

“I think I can handle it.” Tzuyu giggled and Nayeon buried her head in her hands. She really hoped that the Eraser didn’t have any long term consequences as she glashed the blue light in Tzuyu’s eyes one more time. Tzuyu took a while to recover this time, shaking her head lightly before smiling at Nayeon and reaching gently to take her bag, “Let’s get you to class!” She said softly. Nayeon had to fight herself not to take Tzuyu’s hand. Or to stare at Tzuyu’s muscular arms. 

-

Tzuyu wasn’t dumb. Despite popular belief on campus, she was decently smart. She worked all of her muscles including her brain- wait. Nayeon said that brains weren’t a muscle. The point stood though. She wasn’t sure why Nayeon was shining a weird light in her face but she knew something weird was going on. Plus, she would be a fool to miss the way Nayeon’s face went red everytime Tzuyu flexed her muscles, though that had been going on for a while. So, when her meeting was done with Professor Bae she cornered Myoui Mina to interrogate her.

“What’s with the weird blue light?” Tzuyu asked immediately as Mina was packing up her bag.

“Blue light?” Mina asked, not even looking up from her bag.

“Nayeon. She has a weird blue light.” Tzuyu put her hand down on the table and winced when she heard wood splintering under her knuckles. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s not my desk,” Mina shrugged, “Did Nayeon show you her newest tech?”

“I guess…” Tzuyu’s brow furrowed, “She was acting weird and she kept flashing a blue light in my face.” Suddenly Mina burst out laughing.

“Oh my god that’s amazing!” Mina cackled, “So it didn’t do anything to you?”

“I mean it was really bright,” Tzuyu shrugged, “Otherwise not really.”

“I guess I’m not surprised,” Mina smirked, “If you’re immune to my manipulations it makes sense you would be immune to the Eraser.”

“Eraser?” Tzuyu raised an eyebrow at that.

“Nayeon made it,” Mina explained, “It erases your memory. Or at least the last 30 seconds or so. Guess it doesn’t work on you though.”

“I knew the brain was a muscle…” Tzuyu muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

-

The next morning Nayeon was planning on running into Tzuyu. Well, not literally. Still. She recruited Sana to help her figure out an outfit and had Jihyo help her figure out some makeup. Mina was acting weird, curled up in her bunk and giggling the entire time Nayeon was nervously cracking her knuckles.

“What if she thinks I look weird?” Nayeon asked anxiously. Jihyo flicked her on the forehead.

“Tzuyu loves cute things.” Sana shrugged, “You’re a cutie. I don’t see the problem.”

“I don’t know… what if I say something dumb?” Nayeon asked, biting at her bottom lip. 

“You said plenty of dumb things yesterday and she didn’t sound turned off based on what you told us,” Sana shrugged.

“I erased her memory of those though…” Nayeon sighed, “I’m gonna go. I’m gonna do this. And I’m not gonna make a fool out of myself.”

“Nayeon!” Mina called from her bunk, “I don’t think you have much to worry about.”

“What do you mean?” Nayeon asked quietly.

“God damn it,” Mina hung her head before taking a deep breath, “I’m saying that you’ve got a pretty good shot with Tzuyu, no matter what weird shit you pull.”

“Um…Thanks,” Nayeon said though it came out more as a question than anything. “I’m gonna go now, wish me luck!” She said as she walked out the door. The other girls wished her well as she fiddled with the Eraser in her pocket. She wasn’t sure if she should have brought it- she still wasn’t sure if it would have any long term effects, but she couldn’t risk making a fool of herself again. 

Unfortunately the universe was not on Nayeon’s side because the next thing she knew someone threw open the door to their dorm room and she crashed right into it.

“Nayeon!” God this could not be happening, “Oh my god are you okay?” Tzuyu asked as she frantically reached for Nayeon’s hand to pull her to her feet. Tzuyu managed to get Nayeon to her feet, but Nayeon lost her balance. She tripped over her own feet and right into Tzuyu’s chest. Her hands came to Tzuyu’s waist to keep herself upright. She could practically feel Tzuyu’s muscles rippling under her fingertips. Then she felt the vibrations of Tzuyu’s laugh and immediately launched herself away. 

“I’m unbelievably sorry!” Nayeon stuttered out, her cheeks going bright red once again. She fumbled as she pulled the Eraser out of her pocket and Tzuyu giggled right up until the blue light flashed in her eyes. Then Tzuyu stopped and cocked her head to the side. They were silent for a moment before Tzuyu seemed to shrug it off.

“Where were you headed?” She asked softly. Nayeon coughed awkwardly.

“I was-” Fuck Nayeon had no idea what to say, “Going to look at you.”

“Going to look at me?” Tzuyu giggled.

“SEE!” Nayeon screeched, “I was on my way to see you! That’s what I meant!”

“Oh!” Tzuyu grinned, “Well, here I am.”

There was another long pause. Tzuyu simply smiled softly and Nayeon stared down at her feet, trying to avoid completely panicking. She made her plans for how to run into Tzuyu, but she never thought about what she would say once she finally met up with her. Now she realized she had no idea what to talk about with Tzuyu. So she panicked. The flash of blue went off before Nayeon even really knew what she was doing. Tzuyu blinked rapidly again, like she was clearing the light from her eyes, before she smiled.

“Do you know how to work out your brain?” Tzuyu asked carefully and Nayeon couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

“Well,” Tzuyu started, “I know how to exercise every other muscle in my body. Not that I really need too, but just because my body is enhanced doesn’t mean I shouldn’t still try to keep in shape.” Tzuyu shrugged, before going to flex her biceps, “But I can do this, but I can’t flex my brain.”

“I mean…” Nayeon stifled a laugh behind her hand, “Brains aren’t muscles. So I’m not sure how to help you.”

“You’re the smartest person I know though!” Tzuyu insisted and reached out to grab one of Nayeon’s hands, “You have to know what to do!”

“You could try puzzles?” Nayeon suggested, trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding in her chest.

“Can you show me?” Tzuyu’s eyes sparkled and really… what was Nayeon supposed to say except yes?

-

“I’m telling you Nayeonie,” Sana said as she took a sip of her coffee, “You’ve been going on dates.”

“They’re not dates!” Nayeon protested, “I just took her to the library. That’s it.”

“Then you hung out with her at the library for a couple hours,” Mina said with a sigh.

“She keeps texting you about puzzles now,” Jihyo said with a shrug, “Plus her roommate, Chaeyoung, asked me how your date went.”

“Please don’t fuck with me like that,” Nayeon put her head in her hands, “It’s not nice.”

“We’re not fucking with you!” Mina laughed and flicked Nayeon on the forehead, “Dahyun also asked how your date went.”

“If both roommates think it’s a date…” Sana trailed off with a smirk.

“It wasn’t a date,” Nayeon groaned, “I mean… I don’t know maybe it was a date! How do you know when something’s a date?”

“I don’t know how to answer that, but I do know for a fact you went on a date with Tzuyu,” Sana said matter of factly.

“That’s not helpful,” Nayeon pouted. Mina was staring into her eyes intensely, something that never ended well. There wasn’t anything Nayeon could do about it though so she just sat still while Mina went through her thoughts and memories. Suddenly Mina gasped.

“She walked you home!” Mina exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat, “Tzuyu walked you all the way home!”

“Her dorm is right next to ours,” Jihyo said with a wince.

“But Tzuyu still walked our Nayeonie the extra few doors down to our dorm,” Sana said sagely, “That’s date behavior if I ever saw it.”

“She gave you her jacket too.” Mina raised an eyebrow, “You can’t argue that isn’t date behavior.” Nayeon cursed and buried her head in her hands as her friends chirped on around her. She wasn’t getting out of this any time soon. Just then her phone buzzed and she chanced a glance down at it. It was another message from Tzuyu. Nayeon found herself smiling without her own permission. 

“I’m going to leave,” Nayeon announced, pushing herself to her feet, “I won’t deal with this slander.”

“Slander,” Mina rolled her eyes, “You’re just embarrassed.

“No I’m not!” Nayeon said as she snatched her iced coffee off the table.

“Don’t tease her so much,” Jihyo said, hitting Mina’s arm lightly as she did.

“Yeah,” Sana said, “I want to get to tease her too!”

“Oh fuck off,” Nayeon sighed, “I’ll see you guys later at home.” She said as she made her way out of the cafe. She hoped her friends knew that she loved them. Just… not when they were teasing her. Well… even when they were teasing her. Still.

Nayeon was debating if she should bring home takeout for her roommates as a gesture of goodwill when she tripped. She tripped hard and her coffee went flying as she crashed into a familiar chest. 

No.

God no.

“Nayeon!” Tzuyu yelled, “Oh my god are you okay?” She asked as Nayeon pulled herself away, frantically trying to assess the damage. Nayeon was totally fine without a drop of coffee spilled on her. Tzuyu on the other hand…

“I am so sorry,” Nayeon winced as she took in Tzuyu’s shirt. It used to be a stark white, but now it had a giant splash of coffee right over the front of it, “God I didn’t mean to spill that, I’m so sorry”

“Oh,” Tzuyu blinked, “This?” She gestured towards the shirt with a shrug, “It’s not a big deal!” Tzuyu smiled widely before she, without hesitation, pulled it off over her head, revealing a dark black sports bra and rippling abs that had Nayeon’s breath catching in her throat. “I wore a sports bra today!” Tzuyu said triumphantly while Nayeon choked.

“That’s!” Nayeon flushed bright red, “That’s not a shirt!”

“I know,” Tzuyu giggled, “But I’m not ashamed of my body. See?” Tzuyu gestured towards her toned abs and Nayeon briefly felt her soul leave her body.

“Fuck,” Nayeon swallowed harshly, “You really shouldn’t be.” She realized she was on the brink of drooling. Tzuyu’s arm muscles flexed as she folded the shirt and put it into her backpack. Nayeon went for her pocket before cursing internally. She didn’t have the Eraser with her. She was absolutely fucked.

“Do you want to work out with me?” Tzuyu asked, her eyes sparkling bright. 

“What?” Nayeon asked, eyes wide.

“Do you want to work out with me?” Tzuyu’s smile never faded, “I was thinking… you’ve been helping me flex my brain, I can show you how to flex your other muscles!”

“Oh,” Nayeon stuttered, “Yes! Yes. Sure. Absolutely.”

“Awesome!” Tzuyu’s smile got brighter if that was even possible, “I have to go to class, but I’ll text you!” She said and Nayeon nodded frantically. Tzuyu walked away but Nayeon couldn’t bring herself to move. God she had no idea what to do. Her heartrate just wouldn’t go down. Suddenly she heard frantic tapping on the window of the cafe behind her. When she turned around Sana, Mina and Jihyo were all laughing at her. Nayeon figured she kind of deserved that.

-

Working out with Tzuyu wasn’t as bad as Nayeon initially thought it would be. Tzuyu was really sweet, and said she didn’t want to try to put Nayeon through her typical workout, so they settled on just going jogging together. Nayeon brought the Eraser this time. She wasn’t taking any chances. It went pretty well by all means. Tzuyu would make a great coach if she wanted to be. Nayeon was having fun honestly. At least she was until…

“Nayeon!” Tzuyu gasped, “Oh my god are you okay?” Tzuyu frantically tried to help Nayeon to her feet and Nayeon wanted to bury her head in the ground. She tripped. She tripped and went down hard. Now Tzuyu was frantically checking her over for injuries, fluttering about and asking if Nayeon was okay over and over again. Nayeon panicked. So she went with her default. She pulled out the Eraser and used it on Tzuyu again. Tzuyu blinked a couple of times before she let out a small giggle.

“You know that doesn’t work on me, right?” She said through her laughter.

Wait.

“What?” Nayeon screeched as she looked frantically between the Eraser and Tzuyu, “No! It has to work!” She said, making Tzuyu giggle even more.

“It doesn’t!” She said simply, “I knew the brain was a muscle! That’s why Mina can’t trick me either!”

“Fuck…” Nayeon felt close to tears, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought you were cute,” Tzuyu shrugged, “Can we get back to our date now?”

“Date?” Nayeon shrieked, staring at Tzuyu with wide eyes.

“Yeah!” Tzuyu grinned, “We’re on a date.”

“Oh…” Nayeon blushed, “I guess… yeah.”

“Come on, I’ll show you my favorite place to get a protein shake,” Tzuyu grinned and took off, leaving Nayeon behind to follow. Nayeon smiled before taking off after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this little universe and I want to just keep adding to it!!!
> 
> Find me on twitter @babysharkmp3


End file.
